


Break it again

by Flarrowness (Stonathanstans)



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Flashpoint (DCU), kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Flarrowness
Summary: Barry backs up. “Don’t. Don’t you dare.”“Why not? Don’t want me dissing the only person you seem to care about? I loved you. I gave up everything for you and you left me for her.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO I FINALLY DECIDED TO POST IN TIME FOR ALLENBERT WEEK AND IT ACTUALLY FITS THE THEME!

  
The first time that Barry noticed it he and Iris had just sat down at one of her favorite restaurants and Barry honestly didn’t notice Julian sitting in a booth in the far back. He also didn’t notice the glare that was being casted his way from the blonde when he wasn’t looking.

To be fair, it wasn’t until Iris pointed it out.

 

“Isn’t that Julian Albert sitting back there?” Iris points out. Barry turns, looks back and nearly spits out his champagne. Sure enough a mess of blonde hair is peeking out one of the booths.

He’s alone.

Barry wasn’t expecting that.

“He looks kind of sad.” Iris states. “Dad told me that he just ended a very serious relationship.”

Barry just nods.

He knows this. He’s the guy that just ended things with him.

“Maybe we should invite him over to join us.” Iris states and before Barry can respond she’s getting up and heading towards Julian.

This was not the night he was expecting.

Barry is next to Iris in an Instant and the moment that he did, he catches bits and pieces.

“No Ms. West. And if you don’t mind I’d much rather eat sawdust than join whatever it is that you and Mr. Allen are doing.”

Julian stands, eyes Barry before paying his check and walking out.

“Well. I guess that breakup hit him a lot worse than anyone expected.”

Barry gulps. “Yeah. I guess so.”

_/_

  
“You didn’t have to be rude to Iris.” Barry says the next day. He’s in front of Julian’s desk, hands planted firmly on the oak.

“And you didn’t have to dump me the moment she realized she wanted you. You could have had the decency to tell me ahead of time that you loved her still but I guess that’s how Linda, Patty and Becky Cooper felt Yeah?”

Barry backs up. “Don’t. Don’t you dare.”

“Why not? Don’t want me dissing the only person you seem to care about? I loved you. I gave up everything for you and you left me for her.”

Barry goes to open his mouth but shuts it.

“It’s fine Allen. Honestly. Love her, marry her. I’ll move on. I’ll find someone else and I’ll be happy.”

“Is that it? You’re just going to forget that we were happy? In love?”

“You seemed to do that just fine. Why not me?”

Barry doesn’t understand the feeling. He has Iris now. He shouldn’t be feeling… jealousy.

“If it makes a difference I’m sorry for what happened between us. I’ve always loved her.”

“And I’ve loved you. Obviously it wasn’t enough. And truly Allen. I’m okay now. It’s fine. Everything is fine.”

“But last night…”

“Meant nothing. If it will make you feel better I’ll apologize to Ms. West the moment I see her. I was a little upset and took things on her.”

Barry sits on the edge of the desk. Julian didn’t get angry at anyone over anything. Unless it was him.

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not lying. Look, since you’re the only one who knows the truth. My father rang me last night. Wanted to reconnect. He's… He’s dying and he wants me to come back home. He wants me to be the son he’s always wanted.’”

“But you aren’t right? Julian after the way that he treated you, you can’t expect to just hop on a plane and go be the prodigal son.”

“It’s my father Allen. I have to.”

“Says who? You don’t do anything that you don’t want to.”

“I know that Mr. Allen but—-”

“If this is a about us….”

“It’s not. Look I have to go. Tell Ms. West that she can expect an apology from me sometime this afternoon.”

“Julian. Don’t. Please.”

“I don’t have a choice Mr. Allen. Consider this a goodbye.”

Julian brush past Barry.

This was final. All of it.


End file.
